Twisting Time
by High King Peter
Summary: While battling the Wiseman and his dark crystal tragedy strikes, altering the course of the future as they know it. Can it be repaired? AU after episode 81, American dubbed.


**Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon, though that would be wicked cool. I would be able to pay for college. Therefore, all the characters here are not mine, and merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining me and my imagination. And any readers that are out there as well. **

**Chapter 1- What Might Have Been  
**

"You're such a good girl Rini and..." Serena moaned as her vision faded and she slumped onto Darien.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Are you alright?" Darien asked, holding her tightly. Forcing her eyes open she looked into his with a small smile. He worried too much. She was just...tired.

"I...yes..." she whispered, irritated at how weak she sounded.

Rini looked at her mournfully "Oh, Sailor Moon, it's because you used the silver crystal."

Serena smiled, forcing more strength into her voice, "It's ok, I'm alright."

Suddenly the floor beneath them trembled and surges of dark energy flashed around the room. Darien gave her arm a final squeeze and glanced about, anger glinting in his eyes.

"Wiseman!"

The evil creature cackled "Thought you'd heard the last of me, didn't you? The dark gate is already opening!"

"What?!" Darien said, turning to face their enemy, using his body as a wall between the Wiseman and Serena. _She's too weak! It __can't__ be opening now!_

Wiseman only laughed again. "That's right! Soon the energy of the dark crystal will emanate into your world with such massive force this heap of rock and ice will vanish in an instant!"

The Scouts and royal family scrambled to their feet.

"All those lives, you won't do it!" Sailor Mars challenged

"Want to bet, Sailor brat? I am the Doom Phantom, and I will vaporize you!" Without any more warning than that, dark energy crackled around that, searing at the scouts skin, and forcing them to their knees, as the dark energy flooded their world. Darien reached for Serena, only to have Rini shoved into the folds of his cape instead. He glared at his future wife, who merely winced and motioned to the pink haired child in his lap. The little girl- his little girl cried out in pain, clutching at his shirt. She clearly couldn't take much more of this. They had to do something!

"We've got to destroy this wacko monster before he destroys us!" he yelled to the Sailor Scouts before him, and they nodded fiercely, slowly gathering their strength preparing to-

"I'll stop him." A tired voice from behind him said gently. Darien gasped as he turned to see Serena, concentrating carefully. Suddenly, a bubble of energy shot from the crystal embedded in her locket, forcing the dark powers back. The Scouts sagged as the pressure railing against them ceased, and Sailor Moon began to concentrate.

"I'm gonna whip you're butt!" she cried out to the Wiseman who only laughed

"You whip me?" he called out incredulously

"That's right, pal! I've had it with you!" Sailor Moon grunted, rising to her feet and walking toward her floating nemesis. "You've tried to blast, bully and batter my friends, and now you say you're gonna vaporize my planet?! Well it's not gonna happen, pal! In the name of the moon, I'm gonna vaporize you!"

With that, Serena called the silver crystal to her hands, it's energy glowing brightly.

"You're not strong enough to use the silver crystal yet!"Sailor Mercury objected

"She's right!"

"No, Serena!"

"Serena!"

"Don't do it!"

"Your silver crystal's power can't possibly rival mine!" Wiseman cackled, calling his dark energy forward, and blasting a large stream of energy directly on top of the moon princess. Seconds later, the column of energy vanished, and serenely stood Serena, dressed as Neo-Queen Serenity. For just a moment she paused, eyes closed gathering strength for the battle to come. Suddenly her eyes opened and her arms thrust the crystal above her head, just as the Wiseman struck from above. The battle had begun.

Mere moments into it, Darien could hear Serena's wheezing breath, as she fought to maintain the control so desperately needed to wield the ancient weapon of the moon. Even with Neo-Queen Serenity's power fused with hers, Serena looked ready to collapse.

Wiseman noticed as well, "Now that the dark gate is open, the power of the silver crystal is nothing!"

Determination glinted in Serena's eyes, even as her body began to weaken under the dark crystal's power. She could hear the scouts and Darien calling out their encouragement, urging her to press forward...yet still her strength flagged. Groaning under the strain, Serena concentrated on the crystal in her hands, pouring all her strength into it. Then, ever so slowly, another power formed. Risking a glance behind her, Serena saw Rini, _another _silver crystal in her hands!

"Rini!" She gasped as her future daughter joined the battle. Even as the young child did so, Serena felt more power joining hers, the scouts. Even Darien was lending his strength to the battle. The time had come.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

And in a flash of light it was all over.

Light pulsed all around them, driving away the shadows as Wiseman screamed in defeat. Darien covered his face against the bright light. As the light faded, he pulled his cape away from his eyes, and his heart nearly stopped. Serena and Rini, hovered above them, and slowly their royal gowns faded into their previous attire, and they began to fall.

"Mars! Get Rini!" He barked out the command at the nearest sailor soldier, and he leaped into the air. Serena tumbled into his arms, light and pale. As he dropped to the ground, a sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

"Serena!"

"Darien..."she whispered "Rini..."

"She's fine, love, she's fine." he said, holding her close to his chest. "Everything's fine now."

"Darien...I'm so...tired..." Serena said softly, her pale lips barely moving, and her eyes fighting to stay open. "I'm so sorry..."

"Serena?"

She gripped his hand tightly, and stared at him urgently, "Please...Darien...remember..."

He froze. "Remember what Serena?"

Serena smiled faintly, raising her arm to trace his cheek, "I love you...forever..." With one last breath, her eyes closed, and her hand dropped from his face.

"NO! SERENA! Mercury, help!" He cried, immediately blowing air into her lungs. The scout scrambled over, checking for a pulse and beginning to help Darien with CPR. Minutes passed, and there was no change. Raye clung to Rini tightly, watching minute after minute. Nothing happened. Slowly, Lita reached over and pulled Ami away from Serena, and Mina touched Darien's shoulder.

"Darien...she's gone."

The Prince of Earth blinked at her uncomprehendingly for half a second, then looked back at his only love.

"No...Serena...wake up! Serena please..." hugging her lifeless form close, tears filling his eyes. She wasn't gone! She couldn't be gone! "NO!"

"Mommy?" Eyes widening, Darien turned, to find Rini, eyes blinking blearily as she stared at the scouts. "Darien? What happened?"

Helplessly he glanced at Mina. Now what?

Rini glanced at the silent protectors around her, her eyes finally landing on Serena. "What's wrong everyone? Is Serena ok?"

"Rini, sweetheart..."Ami began, "Serena had a very hard battle...she put so much of her energy in the fight that-"

"That she just needs to rest." Darien interrupted. "Let's go back to the temple. We can rest there."

Ami glanced at Darien with a raised eyebrow. He stared at her firmly, and subtly shook his head. This wasn't the place to tell her. Not this soon. _She'd only blame herself for this. And that's the last thing Serena would want._

Ami sighed. "Let's go everyone."

"Not you, Small Lady." a tender voice from behind them said, and the scouts whirled, each defensive.

"Sailor Pluto!" Rini squealed with glee,wiggling out of Raye's embrace and into Pluto's waiting arms. "Did you see me? I helped Serena fight the Wiseman, with _the silver crystal!_ Just like Mommy!"

"You did very well, Small Lady." Sailor Pluto said with a nod. "And now, it's time for you to go home."

"But-"

"No buts young one. Your mother misses you."

At this Darien's head jerked up. Her mother?! Her mother was dead! Pluto glanced at him and smiled. "Rini needs to return to her time, and then we will deal with matters here, my Prince. I promise this is not the end."

"The end of what?" Rini questioned innocently

"Nothing. Come give me a hug before you go!" Mina interrupted, scooping the girl up. Quickly, the young girl made her way around the circle, even slipping down to kiss Serena's cheek.

" You'll tell her I said bye, right Darien?" She asked, eyes wide.

"You bet." He said, choking back a sob, tugging his little girl close, perhaps for the last time, if Serena was truly gone.

"Don't cry, Darien. I'll be back!" Rini said cheerfully.

"So will I." Sailor Pluto said with a nod. "I will meet you at your temple, Sailor Mars."

And with that they were gone.

**Well, hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you guys think, and we'll see where this goes from here!**


End file.
